600: Woops
Woops, A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch, having all of his strength and abilities, but being a complete klutz; he knocks over anything he touches, and his only dialogue is "Woops!" after doing so, hence his name. His one true place is as a star player on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kauai Bowling Brawlers. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was activated by Hämsterviel, but was sent back to Gantu due to his clumsiness, after which he was given to Lilo and Stitch Personality Woops is easily guilty, but he never mourns over past accidents or incidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is very clownish. He is usually seen swaying side-to-side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. An amiable sort, Woops wants to do the right thing but just can't seem to do it. He can hardly seem to stand on his own two feet, or keep his balance, and is always running into objects and knocking things over. Most people find him unbearably annoying, but he is a bowling champion. Appearance Woops is a pale grayish purple, skinny, Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, huge yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint green-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes. His ears are smaller than Stitch's and stick out on either side of his head. He stands about 3 feet tall, around the same height as Stitch, maybe taller by a few inches and weighs over 100lbs, a few pounds less than Stitch, due to his smaller body and longer, gangling legs. Special Abilities He was originally designed to be an indestructable creature that could do anything, but he turned out as a destructive creature that could do nothing. However he has the uncanny ability to destroy everything around him unintentionally, and accidentally bumps into everything. Woops can lift 3,000 times his own weight and not an ounce more, is virtually indestructible, super site and hearing, fire proof, has several different visions, and eat metal, but he fails miserably, and instead is too much of a klutz to use them at all. Woops can barely walk through an open door. The only word he can say for himself is "Woops!" when he does something by accident. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|Woops' experiment pod ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h39m55s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h45m08s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m07s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m10s203.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m14s22.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m30s152.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m29s194.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m42s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h29m51s249.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m02s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m08s106.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h30m43s214.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m01s195.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h45m36s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h38m07s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m27s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m59s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m46s69.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h31m06s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m19s244.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m23s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m27s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h21m48s38.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h47m11s113.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h38m30s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m33s149.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m59s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h01m56s69.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-18h48m09s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m21s84.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h58m36s179.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m25s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h55m45s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m44s193.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m50s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h24m22s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m15s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m24s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m32s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m14s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m26s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h50m19s198.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h52m38s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m38s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m24s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h40m21s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h18m05s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m18s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m16s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m40s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m47s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m58s17.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h49m20s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m07s114.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m52s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m19s230.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m17s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m34s106.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m03s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h45m32s162.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h54m18s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h51m47s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m06s32.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m16s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m34s241.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m24s209.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m44s201.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m38s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m47s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m09s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m55s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m05s226.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m12s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m22s126.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m36s9.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m44s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m05s135.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h42m18s252.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h59m39s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m45s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h47m57s135.png|Woops wins Pleakley's bowling tournament Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Woops.jpg panes84.jpg Woopscardchi.jpg Trivia *Woops is the first prototype of Stitch, and is a massive failure. *Woops' pod color is blue. *Woops is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 600 Primary function: Destruction of populated areas". Category:Experiments Category:Males